This invention relates to games and more particularly to game apparatus comprising a game board, a plurality of cards, tiles or the like having line segments marked thereon and a plurality of identifier playing pieces.
Many different games utilizing playing pieces and a game board have been devised and are available on the market. Many of these prior art games utilize dice, spinners or the like to determine how a player moves his playing piece or pieces. Such games are generally games of chance and therefore require little skill on the part of the players.
There are of course known prior art board type games that do require skill and imagination on the part of a player if he is to be a successful player, chess for example. This invention relates to the type of game that requires skill, thought and imagination on the part of the players.